villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Black Mask (Arkhamverse)
Black Mask, AKA Roman Sionis, is a supporting antagonist in the Batman Arkham Series. He appears as the tertiary antagonist in the video game; Batman: Arkham Origins. He also makes an unofficial appearance in Batman: Arkham Asylum, and a brief cameo in Arkham City, but later appears as the main antagonist in the Robin DLC. History Second Year of Batman Black Mask appears to be the main antagonist of Batman: Arkham Origins, after hiring eight assassins, including Bane, Deathstroke, Deadshot, Shiva, Killer Croc, Copperhead, Electrocutioner, and Firefly to hunt down and kill the Batman on Christmas Eve. However it is revealed that it is actually Joker masquerading as Black Mask that ordered the hit, after forcing a tied up Sionis to kill his mistress, kidnapping him and stealing his money, by staging a violent raid on Sionis' bank. After Batman intercepts them at the bank, he discovers Joker's plan and watches as Joker detonates a bomb within the bank and makes off with Sionis and his money. Joker then brings the captive Sionis to his own steel mill which the clown prince of crime promptly takes over, and has Sionis chained up deep within the mill. Later after Batman tracks the Joker to the steel mill he comes across Sionis and frees him. Batman then begins to interrogate Sionis on the Joker's whereabouts, by breaking several of the fallen crime lord's ribs. Sionis however refuses to speak as he wanted the pleasure of murdering the Joker himself. Just as the Dark Knight was about to malfunction Sionis' pacemaker as an incentive, the assassin Copperhead attacks him. Sionis then makes his escape from the mill but not before offering the assassin anything she wanted in return for killing the Bat and making him suffer. Much later after the Joker has been defeated and taken into custody, Black Mask takes back control of his criminal empire and almost immediately starts putting his highly toxic drugs back on the streets to be sold. Batman quickly puts a stop to Black Mask's resurgence to power, by destroying all of his drug stashes. After destroying the last drug stash, Sionis, along with a small group of his gang confronted Batman in the Gotham Church. Despite being outnumbered, Batman managed to defeat both him and all of his men. Black Mask is then taken into custody by the Gotham city Police and incarcerated in Blackgate prison. ''Arkham Asylum'' Though Black Mask doesn't appear in the game Batman: Arkham Asylum, one of the Riddler's riddles revolves around him. He has an entry in the Character Bios. His profile states: Following the suspicious death of his multi-millionaire parents in a fire, Roman Sionis inherited their fortune and then went on to bankrupt their company. Saved by a buyout by Bruce Wayne, Sionis came to resent and hate Wayne. Fixated on the concept of masks, Sionis carved one from his father’s black coffin and sought revenge; his ensuing battle with the Dark Knight caused his mask to be burnt into his skin, remaking him as the Black Mask. Sionis is now a feared gang leader and one of the most powerful mob bosses in Gotham, with a burning hatred of the Batman. ''Escaping Arkham City's security'' Black Mask's only appearance in the main story is in the beginning, where he is seen holding several TYGER guards at bay with a chair. He is then restrained by the TYGER guards at the Arkham City entrance. This is one of the Easter eggs. He is also downloadable content, as a boss in the Robin challenges. A wanted poster of him can also be seen on the part of the wall that he blasted. It is revealed that using stolen explosives he was able to escape Arkham City but was later recaptured. ''Batman: Arkham Knight'' Black Mask is likely to appear as one of the antagonists in Batman Arkham Knight, as one of the many villains joining up with Scarecrow to take over Gotham and kill Batman. Trivia * Black Mask is voiced by Nolan North in Arkham City, who also did the voice of the Penguin in the Arkhamverse series. ** In Arkham Origins, Black Mask was voiced by two actors; Brian Bloom, who voiced the real Black Mask, and Troy Baker, who voiced the Joker when he was impersonating as Black Mask. Quotes *"This time tommorrow, Gotham's gonna be mine!" *"You son of a bitch! You think you can steal from me and get away with it? You're a dead man! DEAD!" *"You waiting for something? Get me out of this thing!" *"Go to hell!" *"You think that'll make me talk? After what his put me through? The torture...turned my men on me. Stole from me. Murdered my woman. His my kill, not yours!" *"You wouldn't." *"Kill him and I'll pay you whatever you want. Make him suffer and I'll double it!" *"Couple a 'freaks. You two deserve each other." *"You'll die badly, Batman. Making that happen is my person mission in life!" *"You know what's so great about you, Batman? Even when I lose, I win. So go ahead, call the cops. They'll lock me up, sure. But my lawyer will have me out on bail before the sun's up. And you know what I'm gonna do whenI get out? I'm gonna dedicate every waking minute to tracking you down, and taking you out! And there's not a damn thing you can do about it. Because that justice system you love so much, it's a scam! And you? Well, you're the mark. Because you keep tossing us in, and we keep bouncing right back out!" *"No one arrests Black Mask! No one!" *"Get me Strange!" *"You'll die for this!" Video(s) Category:Batman Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Bosses Category:Crime Lord Category:Masked Villain Category:Drug Dealers Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Gunmen Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Mastermind Category:Criminals Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Fighter Category:Gangsters Category:Murderer Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Leader Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Mass Murderer Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Rich Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Mobsters